


MacKay's Metaphor

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: drabble





	MacKay's Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

'Zed.'

'Zee.'

'Zed!'

'Zee!'

'Where's the "ee"?'

'Where's the "ed"?'

'Any chance you'll help fix this while vowel-lashing me with your tongue?'

Sam pauses over the ZPM. 'I told you my anatomy was off-limits in conversation from now on.'

'It was metaphorical. Why, can you literally...?'

'What?'

'Lash. With your tongue?'

'What the f...?'

'You said "anatomy" first.'

'You said "tongue"! Always the same: your runaway mouth on my physical attributes.'

'There! You said "mouth"! Mine on your attributes. You're obsessed, woman.'

Sam's fist breaks her pencil. Splinters fall into open circuitry.

'That was your fault.'

'Wasn't.'

'Was.'

\--


End file.
